warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven Pelt
|pastaffie=Slash's camp, Tall Shadow's camp |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |rogue=Raven |early settler=Raven Pelt |hunter=Raven Pelt |warrior=Raven Pelt |mate=Juniper Branch |sons=Dangling Leaf, Shade Pelt |daughter=Dusk Nose |mentor=Jagged Peak or Holly |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Path of Stars, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo }} Raven Pelt is a black tom with yellow eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :When Moth Flight takes Micah to a Gathering to introduce him to the Clans, Tall Shadow is seen leading her cats, including Raven Pelt, into the clearing. Later, during the medicine cat's half-moon gathering, the cats discuss diseases among their Clanmates, and Pebble Heart mentions that Sun Shadow and Raven Pelt have been coughing for days. :When Moth Flight comes to the ShadowClan camp after Micah's death, she sees Juniper Branch and Raven Pelt together, and he glances at Moth Flight before looking away. The next day, Pebble Heart suggests to Moth Flight that she visits Juniper Branch, as the she-cat is expecting Raven Pelt's kits. Moth Flight turns down the offer, but she decides to go hunting with Sun Shadow, and as she leaves camp, she passes by Raven Pelt, who had been sorting through the prey pile and glances up to see her leaving the camp. :When Juniper Branch's kits start coming early, Moth Flight goes to the queen's den to help, and Raven Pelt is seen crouching beside his mate, his pelt spiked with fear. The black tom looks at Moth Flight and his hackles rise as he asks what she is doing there. Moth Flight answers that she came to help, and Pebble Heart reassures him that she is a medicine cat too, but Raven Pelt looks at her nervously. He asks if a young cat like her would know anything about kitting, but Pebble Heart counters that he wouldn't either. When Moth Flight looks at Juniper Branch, she asks Raven Pelt to bring moss soaked in water for Juniper Branch to drink, but he looks at Pebble Heart questioningly. The tabby tom orders him to get it and Raven Pelt leaves the den. However, Juniper Branch is fearful, and says that she needs him, but Moth Flight comforts the she-cat that her mate is not going far. After Juniper Branch has many spasms, Raven Pelt returns with the moss, and his mate laps at it thirstily. Raven Pelt frets if she will be alright, and Pebble Heart answers that they are trying, and noses the black tom out of the den. :After the kits are born, when one kit has water in her chest, Moth Flight tries to pump the liquid out, but when Juniper Branch protests, Raven Pelt darts inside the den and demands to know what is going on. Moth Flight doesn't look at him, but the black tom pushes past Pebble Heart and stares at Moth Flight, horrified, and he asks what she is doing. As he speaks, though, water bubbles out of the kit's mouth, and Moth Flight lets Raven Pelt pick up the kit by her scruff and put her beside her littermates. He gazes proudly at Juniper Branch and their kits, then says that they are beautiful. Moth Flight watches the mates as they purr and look at their kits and each other with such loving eyes. :Later, Cow and Mouse come to the ShadowClan to visit Moth Flight, and as the the rogues near camp, Raven Pelt pads from the entrance and tastes the air. His eyes narrow at the sight of the visitors, but Moth Flight hurries toward him and explains that they are friends. Tall Shadow welcomes to cats into the camp, and Moth Flight and Raven Pelt follow the black she-cat into camp. When Cow meets Raven Pelt and Juniper Branch's kits, Dangling Leaf asks Cow if she knows Micah is dead, but Dusk Nose scolds her brother that that is a rude question. Dangling Leaf responds that Raven Pelt says that they can ask whatever they like, but Shade Pelt points out that their father also says that they must know when to be quiet, or they will never be good hunters. In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''Path of Stars :Raven is first seen going hunting with Juniper, Violet and Red in the Twolegplace. He asks Violet nervously if she thought Slash saw them leave. The dark gray she-cat tells him he was busy teaching battle moves. When Juniper mentions the food rotting in camp, Raven growls why Slash doesn't share it and claims he gives the best to his allies, Beetle and Splinter. Juniper and Violet contemplate Star Flower's escape and kitting and hope she's doing okay. The four soon leave for Twolegplace, secretly. :Violet, Juniper and Raven later come to camp after hunting and losing Red. Raven gasps that the dogs are there, and Juniper says that Red was going to explore an alley but he never showed up. Willow tells her he led the dogs to the camp, thus being responsible for Stone and Beech's deaths. When Gray Wing arrives to the pines, Raven and Juniper are digging graves for their dead campmates. Raven dips his head in greeting and Juniper says hello. When Pebble Heart sees that Frog's spine is broken, he tells them he must be carried, and Gray Wing notices that Raven is fit for the job. He calls him, Lightning Tail, Moss and Juniper to help and they accept. Raven tugs Frog's scruff and Pebble Heart cautions him to be careful. Raven hoists the injured tom onto Moss's shoulders, but has to stop, to Pebble Heart's demand. :After Frog dies when arriving at the moor, Wind Runner flattens her ears at Juniper, Ember and Raven. She hisses that they didn't help after they attacked them a few days ago, but Gray Wing defends them, saying they had no choice. Wind Runner sneers and circles Juniper and Raven asking if she really was supposed to trust them. Raven quickly tells her they won't hurt her but she curls her lip, hissing if only he'd felt that way last time they'd met. She ends up allowing them to spend the night, after some convincing. :Juniper and Raven settle into Tall Shadow's camp but are mentioned by Tall Shadow that they only hunt together and not with anyone else. She says they won't work with Jagged Peak and Holly, their trainers. Clear Sky asks if they share their catch and she says they do but eat by themselves. Tall Shadow hisses it's hard to trust past thieves but Clear Sky tells her cats can change. But after that he's told of Red's history with Slash, a rogue he took in. :Later when Slash's former cats go to swear oath to the groups, Raven is present. Sun Shadow leans closer to him and Juniper, and is mentioned to look comfortable beside them. Tall Shadow tells the other leaders that Raven and Juniper like their plan and the ceremony continues. Raven swears oath, fluffing out his fur glancing at his leader. Everyone else does as well. The rogues choose their new names, and Tall Shadow nods to Juniper and Raven, but they ask for the others to chose their new names. Sun Shadow suggests Juniper Branch for Juniper and Pebble Heart suggests Raven Pelt for Raven. Both accept their new names and Raven Pelt asks if he can join the next hunting tomorrow. Tall Shadow agrees he can lead it. When Slash comes back, Raven Pelt and everyone besides Ember betrays him. In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo : Trivia Mistakes *Despite appearing in ''Path of Stars, Raven Pelt is not listed in the allegiances. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Juniper Branch: Sons: :Dangling Leaf: :Shade Pelt: Daughter: :Dusk Nose: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Воронья Шкурка de:Raven Pelt fi:Raven Pelt fr:Raven Pelt Category:Males Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's cats Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters Category:Warriors